My Eternal Love
by Din-Cassiopeia
Summary: Akhirnya aku kembali dalam dekapan hangatnya. Warn: AU, BL, Chara Death. RnR please?


**Diana's Head Note : **lagi baring2 gaje, eh malah muncul ide ginian. Hope u like it!

**XXXXX**

Disclaimer:

**DBSK **** SM entertainment**

**Jaejoong, Yunho, Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin **** themselves**

Title:

**My Eternal Love**

Genre:

**Romance / Angst**

Pairing:

**R.A.H.A.S.I.A**

Rated:

**T**

**OOC, Gaje, dll**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

**XXXXX**

Setiap kali aku terbangun, aku melihatnya berada di sampingku

Merangkulku dalam dekapan hangatnya

Serta tersenyum menghangatkan pagiku yang cerah

Mulanya aku merasa biasa saja

Namun seakan candu ketika aku terbangun dan tak mendapatinya mendekapku seperti biasa

Kemudian, kucari sosoknya disetiap sudut ruangan, namun keberadaannya bagai hilang ditelan bumi

Para _dongsaeng_ku pun hanya menatapku sedih ketika aku bertanya tentangnya

Kenapa mereka menatapku seperti itu?

Sudahlah, sekarang prioritasku hanya dia

Kubuka pintu dan berlari tak tentu arah mengejar sosoknya

Namun, sosok yang kuharap merangkulku tak ada dimanapun

Padahal aku telah mencarinya ke taman dan café yang sering kami kunjungi

Perlahan aku berjalan, pulang

Dan berharap dia ada di depan rumah dan menyambutku dengan senyumnya yang menawan

Ah, itu dia disana

Ditengah kerumunan orang yang lalu lalang

Sosoknya yang sedang tersenyum padaku sambil mengulurkan tangannya

Kuberlari menuju sosok itu, namun dia nampak berbalik dan berlari menjauh dariku

Tidak! Jangan pergi lagi! Kumohon! rintih hatiku

Seperti mendengar permohonan hatiku, dia berhenti berbalik sambil merentangkan tangannya, menunggu aku datang di pelukannya

Tanpa buang waktu, aku berlari mendekatinya dan mencoba merasakan lagi dekapan hangatnya di tubuhku

Begitu cepat waktu berlalu sampai teriakan beberapa orang membahana di udara

Kutolehkan pandanganku pada orang-orang yang menatapku ngeri, seakan aku adalah makhluk paling mengerikan sedunia

Kemudian, mereka makin mendekat ke arahku dan mengerumuni sesuatu yang berada di bawahku

Kulihat ke bawah —tempat orang-orang mengerumuni 'sesuatu' itu, dan aku mendapati sesosok manusia yang mirip denganku

Matanya terpejam, dengan aliran darah dimana-mana, menambah anggun parasnya

Kerumunan itu terlihat panik dan berusaha memanggil _ambulance_

Namun sia-sia karena dia telah tiada

Meninggalkan dunia dengan senyum merekah diwajah putihnya

Bagaimana aku tahu dia mati? Karena itu adalah jasadku

Jasad yang mati karena mengejar cintanya

Apakah kalian pikir aku bodoh atau aku menyesal?

Tidak, tidak sama sekali

Karena akhirnya aku bisa bersama kekasih abadiku

Bersama, menari di atas awan

Dan yang pasti, selamanya dekapan itu tak akan hilang

Aku bahagia, meskipun harus melihat _dongsaeng_ku yang menangis histeris melihatku

Maafkan aku

Jangan menangis, karena aku sekarang bahagia bersama sosok yang selalu mendekapku hangat

Sosok yang kini tersenyum ke arahku

Sosok yang tampan, yang membuatku kecanduan

Jung Yunho, my eternal love

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin tak mampu menahan air mata yang keluar saat peti mati itu memasuki liang kubur. Bagitupun dengan orang-orang yang ada disitu. Mereka juga tak sanggup untuk tidak meneteskan air mata. Bahkan Changmin sampai berteriak histeris saat peti itu tertutup oleh tanah.

Doa telah dipanjatkan untuk yang terkasih. Satu per satu pelayat membubarkan diri. Tak lupa mengucapkan turut berbela sungkawa kepada ketiga pemuda itu. Bahkan seorang pemuda merangkul Changmin yang masih terpaku pada kuburan baru di depannya. Dia berusaha membesarkan hati Changmin, namun Changmin hanya membalas dengan anggukan kepala.

Dan tinggallah mereka, Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin. Mereka nampaknya masih betah untuk menemani _hyung_ mereka, sahabat mereka, keluarga mereka, Kim Jaejoong.

"Hyung," panggil Changmin lirih. Bergantian dia menatap kuburan Jaejoong dan sebuah kuburan lain disebelahnya. Sesekali dia terisak hebat, membuat Yoochun dan Junsu memeluknya erat.

"A-aku tidak menyangka… _hyung_… akan menyusul Yunho-hyung secepat ini… Kenapa?" isakan Changmin makin keras, membuat Yoochun dan Junsu ikut menitikkan air mata.

"Sudahlah. _Hyung _sudah tenang di sana. Kalau kita begini terus, _hyung _malah akan sedih di sana. Ayo, kita pulang," Yoochun dan Junsu membantu Changmin berdiri dan memapah tubuh Changmin pergi dari peakaman itu.

Hujan perlahan turun membasahi bumi dan dua buah kuburan yang masih baru di bawahnya.

**Jung Yunho**

**B : February, 6****th**** 1986**

**D : February, 13****th**** 2010**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**B : January, 26****th**** 1986**

**D : February, 14****th**** 2010**

**XXXXX**

**Owari**

**XXXXX**

**Diana's Foot Note : **silahkan, yang mau bunuh saia karena udah bikin YunJae mati *pasrah* tapi mereka bahagia di sana ^^

Salah satu cerita gaje lagi dari saia

Mind to review?

Always Keep the Faith


End file.
